FOREVER
by GemmaElectra
Summary: "Forever?" "Forever" (Bad summary? sorry) /Read and Review please, thank's
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Forever**

 **by**

 **GemmaElectra**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling & The Twilight Saga © Stephenie Meyer**

 **Warning :**

 **Typo? OOC? Gaje? "Sorry"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Happy reading xoxo**

* * *

Hermione sedang memandang pantulan dirinya di depan cermin. Sebuah tangan kekar melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Hai" Draco mencium pipi istrinya tersebut.

"Hai" Hermione terus memandangi pantulan dirinya dan sekali-sekali dia mengerutkan dahinya.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan? Apa ada yang salah?" Draco tetap memeluk istrinya tersebut dari belakang, dan melihat pantulan dirinya dan Hermione di cermin.

"Mmm.. tidak, hanya saja.. bukankah aku terlihat berbeda?"

"Mm.. sepertinya tidak ada, hanya saja.." Draco menggantungkan kata-katanya.

"Hanya saja…? Hanya saja apa Draco?"

"Kau sekarang terlihat lebih gemuk, hahaha"

"Tidak lucu ferret!" Hermione memukul lengan suaminya tersebut.

"Auuuu kau menyakitiku beaver" Draco melepaskan pelukannya, ia mengusap lengannya yang dipukul oleh Hermione dan berpura-pura meringis.

"Tapi…"

"Tapi apa?" Draco menyenderkan dirinya di meja rias.

"Sepertinya.."

"Sepertinya..? Merlin! Hermione kau jangan menggantungkan kata-katamu seperti itu"

"Draco… bau apa ini?" Hermione mengenduskan indra penciumnya itu dan memegang perutnya.

"Bau? Hell Mione, ini wangi Perfume ku" Draco menaruh kembali botol perfumenya yag baru saja ia pakai.

Hermione tiba-tiba saja berlari ke dalam kamar mandi mereka, Draco berlari mengejarnya. Hermione memuntahkan semua isi perutnya di closet, Draco memijat leher istrinya tersebut. Setelah selesai mengeluarkan semua isi perutnya yang berisi makan siangnya, Hermione mendudukan dirinya di atas closet.

"Hai kau tidak apa-apa?" Draco berjongkok di depan Hermione dan menggengam tangan istrinya tersebut.

"Mmm, iya aku tidak apa-apa. Draco.."

"Apa Mione?"

"Sepertinya.. sepertinya aku hamil"

"Hamil? Benarkah?" Draco tersenyum lebar.

"Iya, aku.. aku baru teringat sepertinya bulan kemarin aku tidak menstruasi. Dan bulan ini juga sepertinya periode ku telat"

Tanpa ba-bi-bu-be-bo Draco langsung memeluk istrinya tersebut.

"Kita harus langsung memeriksakannya, Hermione..?" Draco memeluk Hermione sangat erat dan senyum yang tertera di wajah tampannya itu tidak pernah lepas .

"Ya?"

"Apa kau tau?"

"Apa?"

"Kau tau, aku sangat sangat sangat bahagia saat ini" bisik Draco dan mencium bibir istrinya tersebut.

* * *

 **8 Bulan kemudian..**

Hermione mengerucutkan bibirnya, terkadang ia menarik nafasnya panjang lalu membuangnya. Ia terus melakukan itu, sepertinya itu kebiasaan barunya akhir-akhir ini.

"Hai Mione" Ginny menggandeng James kecil yang baru berusia dua tahun, lalu mendudukan dirinya dan James di sebelah Hermione.

"Hai Ginn, hai James, apa kau merindukanku?" Hermione menggendong james dan mendudukannya di pangkuannya.

James mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, dan memegang perut Hermione dan mendekatkan telingannya ke perut Hermione. Dan Hermione hanya tertawa kecil.

"Hati-hati Mione, kau sedang hamil tua" Ginny melihat Hermione khawatir.

"Tenang saja Ginn"

"Mrs. Potter dan Mr. Potter Jr. mau minum atau makanan apa? Linky akan mengambilkannya" Peri rumah keluarga Malfoy tersebut menundukan kepalanya ramah.

"Apa saja boleh, dan Linky aku mita susu untuk James boleh? Terima kasih"

"Tentu saja boleh Mrs. Potter, dengan senang hati Mrs."

PLOOP dengan sekejap Linky langsung menghilang.

"Jadi ada apa kau memanggil ku ke sini Mione?"

PLOOP Linky kembali dengan sebuah nampan berisi makanan ringan dan minuman untuk Ginny dan James.

"Ada yang bisa Linky bantu lagi Mrs. Potter?"

"Tidak ada, terima kasih"

" Dengan senang hati Linky membantu Mrs."

Linky pun hilang dalam sekejap.

"Hufftt"

"Mione? James! Hati-hati" Ginny selalu dibuat ingin meledak oleh James, bagaimana tidak walau umurnya baru dua tahun dia sudah nakal dan jahil dan anaknya itu sangat hiperaktif. Lihat saja dia baru saja lompat dari pangkuan Hermione dan berlari untuk mengambil makanan yang baru saja di bawakan peri rumah Malfoy Manor ini.

"Maaf soal James"

"Tidak apa-apa Ginn"

"Jadi ada apa kau memanggil kau ke sini?"

"Hufft, aku.. aku sangat kesal pada Malfoy Ginn"

"Kau sekarang juga seorang Malfoy Mione" koreksi Ginny.

"Aaahh intinya aku sangat kesal pada ferret itu, bayangkan saja Ginn aku sedang hamil 9 bulan dia malah meninggalkanku sendiri di Manor. Dia malah mementingkan menghadiri acara salah satu koleganya di Amerika. Merlin! Bahkan kita saat ini berada di dua benua yang berbeda. Nanti kalau tiba-tiba aku ingin melahirkan bagaimana? Aku di manor ini hanya sendiri Ginn dan hanya ada peri rumah. Apa.. apa ia tidak memperdulikan aku? Dia bahkan tidak tau kapan akan kembali ke Inggris. Dia hanya berjanji akan kembali sebelum aku melahirkan atau pas saat aku akan melahirkan. Bagaimana kalau ia tidak datang sebelum maupun saat aku melahirkan. Ahhhhh aku benci kau ferret"

"Sudah selesai?" Tanya Ginny datar.

"Ginn?!"

"Hufft, tenang Mione. Dia pasti akan kembali saat kau akan melahirkan nanti_"

"Tapi bag_"

"Jangan memotong ucapanku, dengar aku percaya Malfoy akan kembali sebelum kau akan melahirkan. Aku saja percaya, masa kau tidak yang sebagai istrinya. Kau sedang hamil Mione, kau tidak boleh sampai stress. Saat ini kita sama-sama sedang hamil ingat? Kau sudah akan melahirkan sedangkan aku masih tiga bulan lagi. Dan aku lebih berpengalaman dari pada kau, aku sudah pernah melahirkan sebelumnya. Kau tidak boleh sampai stress Mione, itu tidak baik untuk dirimu dan bayimu. Dan masalah Malfoy tenang dia pasti akan kembali, percaya padaku"

"Maaf.."

"Bagaiman kalau kita berjalan-jalan di dunia muggle, berbelanja keperluan bayimu. Aku juga ingin membelikan beberapa mainan muggle pada James dan anakku yang sedang berada di perutku saat ini. Bagaimana? Biar kau tidak stress memikirkan ferret mu itu?"

"Mmm, baiklah tapi sebelum berbelanja aku mau makan dahulu"

"Merlin Mione kau belum makan?"

"Belum, semenjak.. semenjak kemarin hehehe"

"Mione! Astaga kau sudah gila?! Sudah-sudah ayo kita segera ke restoran muggle sekarang, dan kau Mione aku akan menceramahimu nanti setelah kita makan" Ginny memakai mantelnya, dan memakaikan mantel James.

Hermione hanya mendengus, tapi ia bersyukur mempunyai sahabat seperti Ginny.

* * *

"DRAACCCOOOOO"

"Hai, aku di sini, aku di sini. Ayo Mione aku yakin kau pasti bisa"

"Dari mana saja kaauuuu?"

"Merlin! Mione saat ini kau sedang melahirkan, kita bicarakan nanti saja. Kau ini"

"Dasar ferrreeeetttttt"

"Ayo Mione kau pasti bisa" Draco hanya mendengus, bagaimana bisa Hermione ingin membicarakan kepergiannya saat dirinya sedang bertarung nyawa saat ini.

Suara tangisan pun menggelegar dalam ruangan tersebut, suara tangisan bayi yang baru saja datang ke dalam dunia ini.

"Selamat Mr. Malfoy anakmu laki-laki dan dia sangat sehat, aku akan membesihkannya dahulu"

"Mione, kau berhasil, kau berhasil" Draco mencium puncak kepala Hermione dan turun mencium bibir Istrinya tersebut.

Hermione hanya tersenyum lemah.

"Jadi dari mana saja kau?"

"Merlin! Baiklah aku mendatangi acara sebuah pernikahan saudara jauh Malfoy di Amerika, seperti yang aku katakana padamu. Maaf aku berbohong, kalau aku bilang acara keluarga jauh Malfoy, pasti kau akan memaksa untuk ikut. Aku sudah menjelaskan kepada mereka dan mereka mengerti. Aku ingin sekali mengajakmu tetapi kau tau sendiri kau sedang hamil dan tak mungkin untuk ber apparate dan kau juga tidak mungkin naik pesawat. Itu tidak baik untukmu dan anak kita, dan mengapa aku sampai beberapa hari di sana karena aku dan keluargaku ingin bekerja sama membuka perusahaan di sana. Jadi maafkan aku beberapa hari kemarin aku meninggalkanmu sendiri…"

"Yang penting kau sudah menempati janjimu saat ini" Hermione mencium bibir Draco sehingga Draco menggantungkan kata-katanya.

"Permisi, Mr. dan Mrs. Malfoy. Ini anak kalian" Seorang healer menggendong seorang bayi, dan memberikannya kepada Hermione.

"Hai" Hermione mengambil bayi tersebut dari tangan healer dan menggendongnya.

"Hai, tampan. It's your daddy. Jadi siapa nama jagoan tampan kita ini?" Draco mengelus pipi bayi tersebut.

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, bagaimana?"

"Ya tentu saja karena aku yang memberi usulan atas nama Scorpius dan kau Hyperion. Jadi aku sangat menyukainya"

"Kau ingin mencoba menggendongnya?"

"Sure" Draco mengambil Scorpius dari gendongan Hermione.

"Welcome to the world Scorpius, World meet Scorpius" Draco mencium pipi anakanya tersebut.

Hermione hanya tersenyum lemah

"Mion bagai_ Mione, Mione!" Draco mengguncangkan bahu istrinya tersebut dan ia masih tetap menggendong Scorpius.

"Tolong! Siapa saja Tolong!" Draco berteriak kelaur dari ruangan kamar istrinya melahirkan tersebut.

Sebanyak tiga Healer datang menyamperi Draco.

"Ada apa sir?"

"Tolong, tolong istri saya"

Ketiga healer tersebut segera masuk dan memeriksa Hermione, salah satu healer tersebut mengambil alih Scorpius dari dekapan Draco dan menaruhnya di box bayi.

"Maaf Mr. Malfoy, Mrs. Malfoy sudah meninggal"

"Apa?!"

"Dia kehilangan banyak darah saat melahirkan tadi.."

"Saya akan beri berapapun! Kalian tau kan saya siapa? Saya seorang Malfoy! Jadi tolong selamtkan istri saya!" Draco berteriak menahan rasa amarahnya dan rasa sedihnya. Suara tangis Scorpius menggelegar dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Ma.. maafkan kami sir" ketiga healer tersebut memandang ngeri Draco.

"Mione, ku mohon bangun. Mione, kau dengar Scorpius menangis? Dia membutuhkanmu Mione, cepat sekarang bangun Mione, Mione…"

"Malfoy?" Harry, Ron, Ginny, dan Luna masuk ke ruangan tersebut.

"Apa yang terjadi? Mione?" Ginny mendekati Hermione.

Draco hanya terduduk lemas.

"Malfoy! Katakan!" Harry berteriak dan membuat Scorpius tambah menangis keras. Ginny segera mendekati box bayi dan menggendong Scorpius untuk menenangkannya.

Draco hanya menggeleng, dan masih menggengam tangan Hermione. Semuanya yang berada di dalam ruangan tersebut terkejut dan Ginny dan Luna mulai menangis. Sedangkan Harry dan Ron hanya terduduk lemas di lantai.

"Mione, ku mohon bangun! Kau lihat ini, anakmu ia tidak mau berhenti menangis. Jadi Mione aku mohon kau bangun sekarang, kau ibunya dia pasti akan berhenti menangis. Mione.." Ginny terisak memandang sahabatnya tersebut dia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Hermione ke Scorpius yang saat ini berada di dalam dekapannya dan tidak mau berhenti menangis.

"Potter? Apa kau memiliki batu itu?" Draco melirik Harry.

"Batu? Kau gila Malfoy tentu saja aku sudah tidak mempunyai dan itu terlarang" Harry menatap tajam Draco.

"Time turner? Apa ada yang mempunyai itu?"

"Tentu saja kita tidak mempunyainya Hermione yang terakhir memilikinya dan ia sudah mengembalikannya kepada Prof. McGonagall. Dan.. untuk apa kau menanyai itu pertama batu itu sekarang time turner… jangan.. jangan bilang kau.." Harry kaget bukan main.

"Ya aku ingin menghidupkan Hermione kembali dengan batu itu, tapi batu itu sudah tidak ada. Time turner aku akan kembali ke masa lalu supaya Hermione tidak pernah hamil"

"Kau gila?!" sekarang Ron mulai mengangkat suaranya.

*BRUK*

"Kau sudah gila Malfoy! kau ingin anakmu ini tidak pernah ada di dunia ini, ha?" Ginny mendekati Draco dan memukulnya.

"Ya aku sudah gila, aku sudah gila! Setidaknya aku dan Hermione bisa menundanya. Dan anakku tentu saja aku menginginkannya di dunia ini, hehhh" Draco tetap menggengam tangan Hermione berharap istrinya tersebut bangun.

"Ron?" Luna menggengam tangan suaminya.

"Kami pulang duluan, besok kami akan datang ke acara pemakaman. Aku akan memberitahukan kabar ini kepada keluargaku, Harry?" Ron berdiri, sebenarnya ia tidak mau pulang. Karena Luna juga sedang hamil delapan bulan dan ia tidak mau mengambil resiko apapun.

"Ginn? Malfoy kami juga akan pulang James pasti sedang mencariku dan Ginny saat ini. Mione.. semoga ada keajaiban dan kau bangun, kami menyayangimu" Harry mendekat ke ranjang Hermione dan mencium pipinya.

"Malfoy! Jangan melakukan hal gila, apalagi kepada anakmu! Jika kau melakukannya kau akan berhadapan langsung kepadaku" Ginny mendelik ke Draco.

Mereka semua mendekat ke Hermione dan menciumnya dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal mereka pun ber apparate ke rumah mereka.

Draco hanya menunduk, Draco berjalan ke box bayi Scorpius. Draco melihat Scorpius lekat-lekat, Draco tersenyum melihat jagoan kecilnya teresbut. Saat ini dia sedang tertidur lelap, tenang dan merasa terlihat sangat nyaman. Scorpius benar-benar cetak biru dirinya kulit yang putih pucat, rambut pirang platinanya, dan ia sangat tampan. Tiba-tiba Scorpius membuka matanya dan melihatkan bola matanya yang besar dan berbinar, Draco semakin tersenyum melihatnya Scorpius memiliki warna mata seperti dirinya. Draco mengelus pipi Scorpius, Scorpius tersenyum. Bayi ini belum mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi kepada ibunya. Draco meneteskan air matanya.

"Scor, dad akan menjagamu. Mom pasti…. Edward!"

Draco langsung berapparate ke Brazil, yaitu ke pulau Isle Esme tempat dimana Edward berbulan madu bersama Bella.

Saat ini di Brazil masih siang hari, Draco segera masuk ke sebuah flat dan mencari-cari keberadaan penghuninya.

"Draco?" Edward menengok kaget, saat ini ia dan Bella sedang bermain catur dan dikagetkan oleh pintu yang dibuka secara kasar.

"Edward, aku butuh bantuanmu" Draco mengatur nafasnya.

 **To Be Conntinue..**

* * *

Hai reader^^

Read dan jangan lupa meninggalkan Review please, terima kasih^^

Maaf ya kalau banyak kesalahan dengan ff ini atau kalian ngga suka, atau ceritanya ngga jelas atau bagaimana. Dan judulnya, aku sebenarnya sangat bingung mau kasih judul apa. Aku mohon maafkan diriku ini :)

Oh iya, sebentar lagi ulang tahunnya Tom tanggal 22 september nanti yang ke 28, udah lumaya tua ya. Hehehe tapi tetap ganteng dan cool :D Love you Tom xoxoxo hehehehe


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Forever**

 **by**

 **GemmaElectra**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling & The Twilight Saga © Stephenie Meyer**

 **Warning :**

 **Typo? OOC? Gaje? "Sorry"**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Happy reading xoxo**

* * *

"Ada apa Draco?" Edward berdiri dan mendekati Draco.

"Aku butuh bantuanmu" Draco mengatur nafasnya.

"Mmm, sebaikinya kau duduk dulu. Aku akan_" Bella berniat akan ke dapur, tetapi ucapannya sudah di potong oleh Draco.

"Tidak perlu! Maksudku, thank's Bell's tapi tidak perlu. Edward bisakah kau ikut aku ke Inggris?" Draco menatap Edward serius.

"Apa?! Sebenarnya ada apa Draco? Kau tau saat ini aku sedang_" Edward menatap Draco tidak percaya.

"Aku tau kalian sedang berbulan madu tapi aku mohon kau ikut aku sekarang ke Inggris. Nanti aku akan menjelaskan semuanya kepadamu, aku mohon" Draco mengatakannya sungguh-sungguh.

"Baiklah" Edward mengangguk setuju.

"Bella, aku akan ikut Draco ke Inggris sekarang. Aku janji tidak akan lama" Edward mencium bibir Bella singkat.

"Dan Bell's sebaiknya kau mengganti pakaianmu saat aku pergi" Edward memegang tangan Draco dan mereka ber-apparate.

"Ke_kemana mereka pergi?!" Bella hanya membulatkan matanya lebar-lebar karena Edward dan Draco langsung menghilang begitu saja. Sebelum mereka menghilang yang terakhir Bella dengar hanya suara Edward yang berkata "Jaga matamu Drac!".

Draco hanya menyeringai, bagaimana tidak saat Draco datang Edward dan Bella saat itu sedang bermain catur dan saat itu Bella hanya memakai tank top berwarna hitam dan memakai celana short berwarna putih.

* * *

Draco dan Edward pun sudah menampakan kembali ke duia kaki mereka kembali di atas tanah.

"Dimana kita?" Edward melihat sekelilingnya semuanya berwarna putih, dia melihat sebuah ranjang dan di atasnya berbaring seorang wanita dan di sebelah ranjang itu terdapat box bayi. Edward berjalan ke ranjang tersebut.

"Di rumah sakit" Draco menjawab singkat dan berjalan ke arah ranjang yang di atasnya sudah berbaring seorang wanita yang sangat ia cintai.

"Dia..?"

"Istriku" Draco duduk di tepi ranjang dan menggengam tangan Hermione erat.

"Dia.. dia sudah pergi. Jadi alasanku meminta bantuanmu adalah.. hidupkan istriku kembali" Draco menatap Edward.

"Apa?! maksudmu kau mau aku mengubahnya menjadi sepertiku?"

"Ya itu satu-satunya cara agar ia hidup kembali"

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa melakukannya"

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Apa kau sudah gila, aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Seharusnya kau memanggil Carlisle bukan aku! Maaf Draco aku tidak bisa melakukannya"

"Aku sudah kehilangan pikiranku saat itu, dan tiba-tiba hanya namamu yang terbayang dalam pikiranku. Tolong, aku sangat minta tolong kepadamu sebagi saudara kau ingat"

"Tapi aku tidak bisa melakukannya" Edward menatap Draco tajam.

"Kenapa tidak bisa Diggory?!" Draco bangkit dan mendekati Edward.

"Malfoy!"

Karena suara berisik, suara tangisan bayi pun menggelegar.

"Silencio, kau dengar Diggory ohh maaf maksudku ED-WA-RD. Apakah kau mendengarnya, ha? suara bayi itu?" Draco merampalkan mantra silencio dalam ruangan tersebut dan menunjuk box bayi yang berada Scorpius di dalamnya.

"Apa kau mendengarnya, ha? Dia anakku dan Hermione, Hermione meninggal karena melahirkannya. Bukankah dulu kau menyukai Hermione, sebelum kau dibunuh oleh si kepala botak itu tanpa hidung itu. Dan akhirnya Carlisle menemukanmu dan mengubahmu, kau saja punya kesempatan ke dua untuk hidup kembali. Kenapa dia tidak, orang yang dulu kau sukai dan orang yang sangat aku cintai saat ini!" Draco mencengkram kerah kemeja Edward.

"Malfoy!" Edward mendorong Draco sampai ke dinding.

"Apa?! kau merasa sedih juga kan melihatnya seperti itu. Cobalah mengobrak-abrik pikiranku, aku sangat kasihan kepada Bella ternyata kau masih menyukai Hermione" Draco mendengus.

"Malfoy.." Draco mencengkram kerah kemeja Draco balik.

"Dengar! Sebaiknya kau jaga kata-katamu, kalau tidak aku tidak akan menolongnya" Edward melepaskan cengkraman tangannya dari kerah kemeja Draco.

"Cepat! Selamatkan Hermione sekarang!" Draco mendorong Edward.

Edward berjalan keranjang Hermione, Edward menatap Hermione sejenak. 'Dia bertambah cantik' itulah yang berada dipikirannya. Dia dulu memang sangat menyukai Hermione saat mereka di Hogwarts, dia selama itu berpacaran dengan Cho hanya untuk membuat Hermione cemburu tapi kenyataanya Hermione cuek terhadap dirinya. Dia ingin sekali mengatakan perasaanya kepada Hermione tapi apa daya sebelum mengatakannya maut sudah menjemputnya terlebih dahulu. Saat turnamen triwizard di tugas terakhirnya dia terbunuh oleh Voldemort, sampai saat jasadnya di bawa oleh keluarganya untuk di makamkan di pemakaman muggle, orang tuanya bertemu oleh Carlisle dan memintanya untuk menghidupkannya kembali. Cedric pun berubah menjadi vampire, agar tidak menimbulkan kerusuhan saat itu di dunia sihir dia pun mengikuti Carlisle ke Amerika dan menjadikannya anak angkat, dan merubah namanya menjadi Edward Cullen. Kedua orang tuanya meninggal saat terjadinya perang di dunia sihir saat itu. Cedric atau sekarang bernama Edward bersekolah di Forks bersama saudara-saudaranya Alice, Emmet, Rosalie dan Jasper. Terkadang ia masih memikirkan Hermione dan dunia sihir, dan ia merindukan tongkatnya. Ya semenjak berubah menjadi vampire Edward tidak bisa menggunakan sihir kembali, tetapi ia mempunyai kekuatan khusus saat ini yaitu membaca pikiran. Sampai akhirnya Bella datang menjadi anak baru di sekolahnya, menurutnya Bella seseorang yang unik karena Edward sama sekali tidak bisa menembus pikiran Bella. Bella akhirnya pun tau kalau Edward adalah seorang vampire, mereka berdua semakin dekat dan menjalani sebuah hubungan. Walau terkadang banyak hambatan di depan mereka seperti kehadiran James, Laurent dan Victoria yang mengincar Bella, Volturi yang menginginkan Bella untuk segera diubah menjadi vampire karena sudah mengetahui keberadaan mereka, dan werewolf tentang perbatasan, perjanjian dan semacamnya. Tapi akhirnya mereka pun menikah, tetapi entah mengapa ketika Edward melihat Hermione berbaring tak berdaya di atas ranjangnya membuat hatinya bergetir, dia mencintai Bella.. sangat sangat mencintainya. Tetapi entahlah.

Edward mengelus pipi Hermione dan mulai mendekati wajahnya ke leher Hermione dan mulai mengigitnya. Draco yang melihatnya segera mengalihkan pengelihatannya ke arah lain, dan terus berperang dengan pikirannya. Selain menggigit leher Edward juga mengigit pergelangan tangan dan kaki Hermione. Setelah itu dia memegang ke dua pipi Hermione dan berbisik "Sadarlah". Draco berjalan mendekati ranjang Hermione setelah melihat Edward yang sepertinya sudah melakukan tugasnya dan saat ini sedang terduduk di atas lantai.

"Terimakasih" Draco menengok ke arah Edward dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Edward berdiri.

"Sudah seharusnya" Edward menerima uluran tangan Draco dan berdiri.

Draco mendekati Hermione dan menggengam tangan Hermione dan menciumnya. Dan suara tangisan Scorpius entahlah sejak kapan berhentinya.

"Jadi bagaimana kau akan mengaturnya?" Edward menatap Draco.

"Maksudmu?" Draco megerutkan dahinya.

"Dia akan berubah sepertiku, bagaimana kau akan mengatur masalah pemakamannya?"

"Well, aku akan mengatur pemakamannya. Dan.. Hermione aku akan membawanya ke Amerika ke rumah Carlisle, aku yakin mereka akan menjaganya saat aku akan mengurus semuanya. Setelah pemakaman aku akan menceritakan kepada Potter dan lainnya bahwa aku dan anakku akan pindah ke luar negri, dan sebelum dia benar-benar sadar aku akan sangat yakinkan diriku dan anakku sudah berada di sana untuknya"

Edward hanya diam tidak menanggapi ucapan Draco.

"Jadi kapan kau akan membawaku kembali ke dekapan istriku?"

Draco mendengus mendengarnya.

"Setelah aku membawa Hermione ke Carlisle, setelah itu aku akan mengantarmu kembali ke dekapan istrimu" Draco mulai menggendong Hermione ala bridal style dan ber apparate.

Setelah Draco pergi membawa Hermione ber apparate, Edward mendekati box bayi yang di dalamnya berada seorang bayi mungil berjenis kelamin laki-laki sedang tertidur lelap. Edward tersenyum melihatnya 'Malfoy sekali' itulah yang ada di pikirkannya.

"Ibu mu akan baik-baik saja, ya setelah ini dia akan baik-baik saja"

Edward membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang yang tadi Hermione tiduri, Edward memikirkan semuanya kembali, setidaknya dia sudah melakukan suatu hal yang benar untuk menghidupkan kembali seseorang yang dulu pernah ada di dalam hatinya. Dia mencintai Bella, dan dia tidak mau menyakiti Bella. Karena Hermione hanyalah masa lalu nya, sedangkan Bella adalah saat ini nya dan masa depannya.

Draco pun kembali.

"Sudah siap?" Draco mengulurkan tangannya kepada Edward.

"Bagaimana?" Edward bagun dari posisinya.

"Aku sudah menceritakan semuanya kepada merea, dan mereka mengerti. Dan Carlisle menawarkan diri agar Hermione menjadi anak angkat mereka, aku mengatakannya agar menunggu Hermione untuk sadar terlebih dahulu dan menanyakannya. Alice terlihat senang, Jasper tidak ada ekspresi, Emmet hanya menyeringai, Rosalie pergi entah kemana" Draco menjelaskannya dengan tenang, ada nada dan ekspresi kelegaan dalam dirinya.

"Baguslah" Edward menerima uluran tangan Draco.

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Apa maksudmu?"  
"Semua keluargamu memiliki tanggapan mereka sendiri mendapati Hermione dalam keluarga mereka. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Malfoy, huft. Draco dengar, mungkin iya aku menyukai Hermione dulu. Tapi itu DULU, ingat di garis bawahi itu DULU. Sekarang aku sudah menikah dan aku sangat mencintai istriku, dan Bella adalah orang yang selama ini sudah aku tunggu untuk melengkapi hidupku yang datar ini. Dan aku dengan sangat senang hati menerima Hermione di keluargaku, dan berarti aku akan menjadi saudaranya, dan pasti aku akan menjaganya. Dan jauhkan pikiranmu yang macam-macam itu"

"Jangan membaca pikiranku lagi"

Mereka pun ber-apparate.

* * *

 **Isle Esme**

"Bell's!" Edward berteriak sesampainya mereka di flatnya.

"Hai" Bella baru saja keluar dari kamar mereka dan mendekati Edward.

Edward mencium puncak kepala Bella.

"Maaf kalau aku lama" Bella hanya menggeleng.

"Jadi apa yang kalian lakukan?" Bella menatap Edward dan Draco bergiliran.

"Biar Edward yang menjelaskannya, sekali lagi aku berterima kasih mate. Aku pulang dulu karena ada sesuatu yang harus aku urus. Bye Bell's" Draco pergi ber-apparate.

"Jadi dia itu apa?" Bella mendongak melihat Edward.

"Mmm?"

Bella hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Dia penyihir" Edward menggendong Bella dan membawanya ke kamar mereka.

"Dan apa yang kalian lakukan?" Bella awalnya terkejut ternyata Draco adalah seorang penyihir, tapi kalau dia pikir-pikir dia memang sudah di kelilingi oleh makhluk-makhluk selain manusia seperti vampire, werewolf dan sekarang penyihir! Dunia ini begitu unik dengan segala kemisteriusan di dalamnya.

"Aku ingin menceritakan sesuatu kepadamu" Edward mendudukan Bella di tempat tidur mereka.

"Apa itu?"

"Mmm, aku dulunya seorang penyihir" Edward mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Bella dan merangkulnya.

"Apa?!"

"Ya aku dulu adalah seorang penyihir…"

Edward pun menjelaskan semuanya kepada Bella tentang dirinya yang dulu adalah seorang penyihir dan satu sekolah dengan Draco, dan mereka beda asrama dan tingkatan Edward tiga tingkat di atas Draco, Edward dulunya adalah seorang seeker dan kapten dari asramanya yaitu Hufflepuff untuk Quiditch. Tentang turnamen Triwizard yang harus merenggut nyawanya, dan akhirnya ia di ubah oleh Carlisle.

"Kenapa kau baru menceritakannya sekarang? Jadi cerita yang dulu kau katakan kepadaku bohong?" Bella menatap Edward kecewa dan tidak percaya.

"Maaf, aku tidak tau harus bagaimana cara menceritakannya kepadamu. Kau tau bahwa penyihir juga mempunyai peraturannya sendiri, dan para manusia tidak boleh mengetahuinya begitu saja"

"Mmmm"

"Bella"

"Mmm?"

"Kau marah?"

"Tidak"

"Kau yakin?"

"Mmm_"

Edward mencium bibir Bella dan menlanjutkan aktivitas mereka seperti yang mereka lakukan di malam-malam sebelumnya.

* * *

"Apa kau mau pindah ke luar negri?" Harry menatap Draco tajam.

Setelah pemakaman Hermione Draco mengajak Harry dan Ginny ber-apparate untuk berbicara sebentar di Manor. Karena pemakaman Hermione, Draco lakukan di dunia Muggle di sebelah makam ke dua orang tua Hermione.

"Ya aku dan Scorpius, aku ingin menenangkan diriku di sana. Setelah kepergian Hermione.." Draco menundukan kepalanya.

"Huff, tapi kau tidak akan melakukan hal yang macam-macam kan?" Ginny melipat kedua tangannya.

"Tidak, aku masih menyayangi hidupku. Hermione pergi berarti ia menitipkan sepenuhnya Scorpius kepadaku, aku akan menjaganya. Itu pasti yang Hermione inginkan. Setelah Scorpius sudah berumur sebelas tahun mungkin aku akan kembali ke Inggris untuk memasukannya ke Hogwarts, atau mungkin ke sekolahan sihir yang lain"

"Jika itu keputusanmu baiklah, aku mengerti. Aku akan menceritakan semuanya kepada keluarga kami" Harry bangkit untuk pergi ke the burrow.

"Thank's"

"Jaga Scorpius baik-baik, jangan sampai membuat dia terluka, nanti Hermione akan sangat sedih di alam sana. Kalau kau sampai melakukan hal macam-macam Draco Lucius Malfoy, aku akan segera mengutukmu" Ginny mendekati Harry.

"Tentu saja" Draco mendengus.

"Bye Malfoy" Ginny dan Harry mengangguk dan ber-apparate kembali ke the burrow.

Setelah Harry dan Ginny, Draco sudah menyiapkan semua keperluan untuk dirinya, Scorpius dan tentu saja untuk Hermione. Dan ia meminta peri rumah untuk membawakannya ke tempat keluarga Cullens, setelah semuanya selesai, ia menggendong Scorpius dan ber-apparate.

* * *

 **The Cullens**

"Draco!" Esme memeluknya.

"Bagaiaman keadaanya?" Draco mengikuti Esme menuju ruang tamu mereka.

"Kau liat saja sendiri nanti, jadi... dia anakmu?" Esme tersenyum dan meminta untuk menggendong Scorpius.

"Yeah" Draco memberikannya kepada Esme.

"Siapa namanya? dia sangat tampan"

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy"

"Identik"

"Hey mate!" Emmet merangkul Draco sesampainya Draco di ruang tamu mereka.

"Hey, hey semua" Draco mendudukan dirinya di salah satu sofa.

"Akhirnya kau datang, Hermione sudah berubah secara perlahan. Kita tunggu saja" Carlisle memperhatikan Draco.

"Hey boleh aku menggendongnya?" Rosalie diri di depan Draco.

"Sure"

Rosalie mengambil Scorpius dari dekapan Esme dan membawanya entah kemana. Draco tersenyum melihatnya karena ia tau, bagaimana Rosalie sebenarnya. Walau ia terlihat orang yang cuek, tapi sebenarnya dia adalah orang yang sangat perduli.

"Oh, Hey Draco" Alice baru saja datang dengan Jasper.

"Hey"

"Hey Drac" Jasper menepuk bahu Draco.

"Hey"

"Apa kau tidak mau melihat Hermione, aku rasa sebentar lagi ia akan sadar" Alice berdiri di depan Draco.

"Benarkah?"

Alice mengangguk.

Draco dan yang lainnya pun pergi ke sebuah kamar yang di tempati Hermione. Sesampainya di kamar itu, Draco menedekati tempat tidur yang sedang ditiduri oleh istrinya tersebut. Draco menatap Hermione, dia terlihat berbeda dan terlihat sangat cantik. Hermione secara perlahan mengerjapkan matanya, semua orang yang berada di ruangan tersebut segera keluar untuk meberikan waktu untuk Hermione dan Draco. Hermione secara perlahan membuka matanya, dan memposisikan dirinya duduk. Draco mendekati Hermione dan menatapnya, mata Hermione sudah berubah menjadi merah. Draco memegang pipi Hermione.

"Hey" Draco mengusap pipi Hermione.

"Siapa kau?" Hermione menatap Draco kosong.

* * *

Hai reader^^

Read dan Review please, terima kasih^^

Maaf ya kalau banyak kesalahan dengan ff ini atau kalian ngga suka, atau ceritanya ngga jelas atau bagaimana.


End file.
